


Nothing's Stopping You, So Please Release Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean disappears after what happens. (Set immediately after Seth Curb Stomps him into the cement blocks.)





	Nothing's Stopping You, So Please Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrolleigns "Where are you?!"

“Dean, where are you?” Seth asks desperately, tapping at the screen of his phone, hitting the speaker phone button.

“Out and about.” Dean answers. There’s screaming in the background, a crash, and then nothing but Dean’s breathing.

“Dean, just tell us, so we can come get you.” Roman says, irritation creeping into his voice.

“No.” Dean says firmly.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I went way too far tonight, but we have to know you’re okay.” Seth pleads.

“I don’t really want to see either of you right now, so don’t fucking call me again.” Dean snaps before hanging up.

Seth immediately calls back, but the call is declined. He calls again and it goes straight to voice mail.

“Where is he?” Seth turns to look at Roman.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. But you’re right about one thing. You went way too far tonight.” Roman says, walking into his locker room.

Seth follows him. “I know, but what could I do?" 

"Anything but Curb Stomping your boyfriend into a pile of cement? That’s always an option.” Roman rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t have a choice with Kane out there!” Seth protests.

“Look, whatever. The thing we need to do now is find Dean and get him to the hospital to see what kind of damage you did.” Roman knows it’s a low blow, but he’s still really pissed at Seth.

Seth bites his lip as guilt wells up again, clawing at his heart and threatening to choke him.

“Any ideas?” Roman asks, packing his bag quickly before working on Dean’s.

“His apartment? Favorite bar?” Seth suggests.

“Guess we’ll start there then.” Roman hefts the bags up and heads out of the arena, loading them both in the rental as Seth puts his bag in there too, getting into the passenger seat. 

They go by Dean’s favorite bar, diner, coffee place, and even casino. No one has seen Dean. Finally they head back to Dean’s place and Roman unlocks the door with his spare key. 

“Dean, you home?” Seth calls out, hoping that Dean answers him.

Dean looks up at them over the back of the couch. “Well, it’s about fucking time you got here.”

“Fuck, Dean.” Seth breathes, rushing over to Dean, kneeling in front of him, running his hands over his face and neck.

Dean pushes his hands away with a grunt of annoyance. “Stop it. I’m fine.”

Seth surges up against him, kissing him desperately. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Dean kisses him back after a brief hesitation. “I know.”

Roman runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Don’t do this shit again.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean mutters up at him while Seth presses kisses to his neck.

Roman leans down and kisses Dean, needing physical contact to reassure himself that Dean is okay.

They’ll get through this too. Just like they do everything. Together.


End file.
